The Chain
by Hello-Violet
Summary: Addison is in medical school and starts to form relationships with Naomi, Derek, Sam, and Mark. The five of them become quick friends, oblivious to how much they'll go through together in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Walking down the familiar path of the campus that they always took after their last class, Addison and Naomi walked side by side, carrying their books. After class, they always met up and walked together to Addison's car and would go from there. They normally always met up with the rest of the group which consisted of Sam, Derek, and Mark.

"But seriously, did you see the way he looked at me?" Naomi asked, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was still stoked about the apparent wink and smile Sam flashed over in her direction earlier when everyone met up for lunch.

Just to make her best friend happy, Addison nodded her head. "Yeah I saw it. Oh, I guess it won't be long until you two are together now, huh?" Using her free hand, Addison brushed a strand of her long, red hair behind her ear. She didn't want to bring Naomi down seeing how much she liked Sam, and it seemed like Sam liked her too, so why not encourage?

Unable to wipe the smile off her face, Naomi shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows, I guess we'll find out. But I feel like I have a real shot. We talk all the time. I mean we all talk since we all hang out, but I don't know, that look."

Addison wasn't one to base everything off of a look she received from someone, so she really didn't know what to say. "Yeah, totally, that's cool." She said as the approached her car. She took out the key and unlocked it. Once she got in, she threw her books into the backseat, Naomi doing the same.

"And what about you and Derek?" Naomi asked once she got her seatbelt on and sat back to get comfortable.

Addison couldn't help but grin a bit. "What about him? We'll be seeing him in a few minutes along with everyone else." She told her best friend, choosing to play dumb in hopes that Naomi wouldn't go on again about how perfect they'd be for each other. Lately, that's all she's been hearing from Naomi.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Naomi obviously wasn't going to let it go. "You two are practically meant for each other Addie, you two need to get together already. That's even more necessary than it is for me and Sam to get together."

"Wow and that's pretty much essential." Addison joked dryly as she pulled out of her spot.

"I know!" Naomi practically yelled in excitement, obviously not catching on to Addison's sarcasm. If she did, she chose to ignore it. "I swear if you two don't get together by like umm, tonight, I will be playing matchmaker. Not kidding."

"The sad thing is that I know you're really not kidding." The redhead smirked softly.

She knew that regardless of what she said, Naomi would still believe that Addison and Derek would end up together. Something about it seemed pretty much impossible to her though, starting with the fact that he was this gorgeous, intelligent being with a great personality. Addison on the other was of course, a genius, that was a given, she lacked self confidence. Growing up in the Forbes-Montgomery household did a lot of damage to her that's yet to be mended.

Relationships haven't been at the top of her list, ever. Seeing the crazed relationship her parents shared, she wondered if it was even really worth it because in her house, she saw a relationship that was fused by an unexplainable distance, cheating, lies, and pain. Yet at the end of it all, when the Captain and Bizzy were in a room together, they acted like everything was fine. They sat at the table and played cards, conversed, and didn't think twice about all the liquor they were consuming.

Sometimes Addison wondered if they really wanted to be parents. They were there to give the necessary financial support, plus a handful more, but there was no emotional support. Addison could honestly say she didn't have much of a relationship with either of her parents.

Then there was that part of her that told her that relationships weren't at the top of her list because her brother Archer would have the guy killed in a heart beat. He was always very protective of his little sister. One time when Addison was seven, there was a boy that had a crush on her. She was in the second grade and after school; she waited on the playground for Archer so they could walk home together. While she waited, this boy Seth approached her asked if she would marry him. Addison, excited as ever, opened her mouth to answer, but before any words could come out, she watched a fist smash into the side of Seth's face. Watching him fall to the ground, she could hear her brother's voice saying "Don't even think about it buddy."

Of course they were older now, but that was what scared her. Archer was still just as protective and even more judgmental. There seemed to be more reasons telling her to avoid relationships than to dive into one.

"Addison," Naomi's voice pulled Addison from her thoughts. "They're right there." She said as she pointed over to the young group of guys leaning against Derek's Mercedes-Benz.

Pulling into the spot next to Derek's car, they both got out of Addison's Corvette, grabbing their purses from the back.

"Hey, Little Miss Spoiled." Mark teased, flashing his toothy grin that made Addison want to melt. So many times she wanted to ask Naomi if she felt that way too, but she refrained.

"Oh hey, nice to see you too." She smirked softly. "I'm not spoiled. I had to beg forever to get this car."

"Addison, two days isn't all that long."

"Try three, and then we'll talk." She teased, everyone laughing at how she fought back. Before making friends with the group, Addison would have let anyone push her around regardless of who they were. Now if she didn't know you and you said something to her, she'd try to ignore it, but she at least fought back with her friends.

"Three treacherous days for Addison Montgomery," Sam said with a grin. "Let's not joke about this, this is obvious a very serious issue that is still very hard on her." He looked over at Addison and winked the same wink.

Offering a smile before doing so, Addison looked over at Naomi who was at this point, going through her purse for one reason or another. She was glad she didn't it see it though. That smile and wink seemed a lot like the one he gave to Naomi earlier that she was talking about. Maybe it was just a thing Sam did. Maybe it was just out of sheer friendliness.

Mark stood up straight and walked over to Addison, pulling her into a hug. "Sorry about that one Addison. You may be spoiled, but we love you."

Returning the hug, Addison let out a chuckle. "I'm not spoiled."

"Yeah, wish I could have a Corvette."

"I can get you one." Addison told him. The sad thing was that she was being completely serious. She made it sound as though she was offering him a stick of gum.

The look on Mark's face told her to shut up, though she can also tell that a part of him was actually considering her offer. They both knew very well that if he told her he wanted a car, she'd be calling him up the next day telling him he had a surprise waiting for him.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" Naomi asked, everyone looking over at her.

"Well I was thinking we could hang out at my suite." Addison said, still in Mark's arms. She barely noticed.

"Okay that thing is practically a villa." Sam corrected.

Addison shrugged her shoulders. "Actually, it is a villa. My parents pay for it." She looked over at Mark quickly. "Don't you say a thing." The two exchanged grins.

Derek clapped his hands together. "Sounds like a plan. We're all crashing, thanks for the offer Addie." He grinned.

The redhead nodded her head. "But of course."

And with that, everyone went off to their cars to head over to Addison's villa which her parents rent out for her at a hotel owned by a close family friend. It had more than enough room for everyone and they were bound to have fun. But what exactly would the night bring? Addison wished she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying with her face down on the floor, Addison held her head between her hands in attempt to keep it from throbbing the way it was. A part of her couldn't even tell what room she was in. It was her own home and she didn't know where she was. That was when she realized how badly she'd lost control.

With a deep breath, she could pick up the odor of alcohol coming off the carpet. Groaning softly, she tried to move to see if there was a stain, but she just couldn't come to do it. Moving just wasn't an option.

Hearing a groan that wasn't her own, Addison's eyes shot open though she didn't dare to look up from the floor.

"_Oh my god," _Was all she could think. _"What did I do?"_

The next thing that happened, a hand touched her back. Her bare back.

"_Shit, I'm naked. What did I do? Who did I do?"_

Slowly, Addison lifted her head – the pressure of it was enormous – and she turned to look in the direction of the body she felt lying beside her, touching her. At this point, waking up beside anyone would be a catastrophe, each for their own specific reason.

Her eyes slowly drifting over, once her eyes laid on the body next to her, Addison jumped up real quick with a yell, grabbing a blanket off her bed and wrapping it around her figure. Her screaming was loud enough that they jumped up as well with a scream, grabbing a blanket, realizing what was going on.

"Oh my god!" Addison yelled as she ran over to her door and locked it. She was more than lucky that no one walked in while she was asleep. Holding the blanket close to her body, the redhead walked back over, lowering her voice. "Do not tell anyone about this!"

"Oh, but I was dying to." Even though the smart remark slipped, it was more than obvious that Naomi was just as nervous as Addison was. "Did we? We couldn't have? Could we? I mean… ugh, no, did we?"

"No, no, no way." Addison said as she stood just feet from her best friend, both holding a blanket to them to keep them from being revealed.

Naomi nodded her head. "You're right, there's no way."

They both fell silent, staring at each other for a couple seconds.

"Okay," Addison let out a sigh. "I don't want to be the one to say it but, I really think we did." The redhead knew that even though neither of them wanted to admit to it, they were both thinking the same thing. After all, what else were they supposed to assume? Addison was used to saying what no one else wanted to hear, so she just decided to rip the band aid off. "I mean, we're naked, we were drunk, I can't even remember last night-"

"I can't either." Naomi cut in, grabbing at her head with her free hand. "My head is killing me."

"Mine too." Addison said as she walked over to her dresser, pulling out two pairs of sweatpants and two t-shirts. "I can't believe this." She said as she handed her best friend a set of clothes. At the same time, the two of them turn their backs to each other and dropped their blankets to dress themselves.

"This is kind of funny." Naomi managed as she got into the shirt.

"What?" Addison pulled her pants up her legs, stopping for a second. "How can you even begin to think this is funny?" she asked as she picked up her shirt.

As Naomi finished dressing, she shrugged her shoulders. "It's terrible, but kind of funny if you think about it. I mean, if we walk out of this room, we'll find three hot guys, yet we woke up to each other." She shook her head with a laugh.

Even though she didn't want to, Addison couldn't help but laugh with Naomi. "You're right." She shook her head. "You done?"

"Yeah."

At the same time, they both turned around to face each other. "And none of them know about this so we can pretend it never happened."

"Exactly." Naomi agreed with a nod.

They both fell silent again until suddenly, the two both busted out into a fit of laughter at the same time. They were so nervous that that was really all they could do at this point; laugh.

"Oh my god, I think my head is going to explode." Addison said between giggles. "Hold on, I'll get us some drugs and water."

"Drugs sound great right about now." Naomi said as she walked over to Addison's bed and sat down.

Addison walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She crossed over to the bathroom and saw a bottle of Advil on top of the toilet. Grinning, she realized everyone else must have been just as trashed as she and Naomi were. She grabbed the bottle before walking out into the living room to find Derek, Sam, and Mark sprawled on the two couches.

As she walked past them to walk into the kitchen, she heard one of them getting up. Looking over her shoulder, she managed a smile as Sam followed her into the kitchen.

"Do you feel like you're dying too?" Sam asked with a bit of a smirk, watching as Addison leaned against the counter. Seeing her nod his head, he continued. "I'd love to tell you that I remember last night, but I don't remember a thing."

"It's okay, neither do I." Addison offered with a very soft smirk.

"I guess that means we all had a great time then."

Hearing those words, Addison tried not to show on her face how wrong he was, and how she and Naomi woke up together naked. No one was going to find out about that one. Ever.

Finally, she managed to speak up. "Yeah, lots of fun." The redhead's eyes drifted to the ground.

"Derek was talking about you last night." He told her quietly, obviously realizing their last conversation wasn't going anywhere.

She raised a brow. "Was he now?" It didn't really surprise her at this point, seeing how he was interested in her. Now he was probably trying to put it out there to his friends that she was off limits without even asking her if it was okay.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, he likes you a lot."

"I know." Addison told Sam with a nod. "He's made it very clear lately."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm just not feeling it. I'm not good with relationships and it seems like he's had much experience and that he wants something too serious."

"I won't tell." Sam assured her. "And it kind of does seem that way, I guess. So you're telling me you're looking for someone who doesn't want something as serious?"

"Yeah, basically," she nodded her head. "I'm fine being single, but if I were to be with anyone I would just want someone to have fun with. Someone I can trust of course, but it would mostly all be fun. I can't take something when I know the other person is already thinking of marriage and our children's names."

"Got you," he told her softly. "But what if you found someone and in the long run you wanted all that?" He asked curiously, walking over to her side and leaning on the counter just a couple inches away from her.

She looked over at him, shrugging her shoulders. "Well in that case, I guess I'd end up getting married and thinking of baby names." Addison smirked softly. "I just don't want to be with someone that has it all planned out, you know? No, not even that. Plans are good. It's good to know that in the future you want to get married and have children, but once you put a certain face to that idea, that's when it gets scary. Derek and I aren't together and I know he's thinking about us getting married and us having kids. That's why I just... I don't know."

Sam nodded his head, quiet for a couple seconds as though he was seriously considering something. "I know what you mean." He finally spoke up. "You're not wrong to feel like that. We're all young and we have all the time in the world to figure those things out."

"Exactly," it was nice to have someone that knew exactly what she meant. Naomi was a Derek pusher and wanted nothing more for them to get together and have cute little babies. "You know what I'm saying. It's good to know I'm not crazy."

"Not at all." He assured her as he shook his head. "But when you say you want someone to have fun with, I hope you also realize that there are people willing to have that kind of relationship and really appreciate for who you are." He spoke softly, holding her gaze. "You're a great person Addison. You need someone who is willing to worship the ground you walk on. Don't even think I'm joking Addie, because you're that great of a person."

"Thank you Sam." Addison was so amazed by Sam's kindness that her voice was barely a whisper. She couldn't wipe the smile off her face, that being one of the nicest things anyone has ever told her.

At that moment, she hoped that he did like Naomi even half as much as she liked him. He was such a great friend and she knew he'd be an even better boyfriend. She wanted the best for Naomi.

Remembering Naomi; she realized she was in her room waiting Addison to come back with the Advil and water. Addison took a step to go over to the refrigerator, but she felt a hand around her wrist restraining her. She turned around to speak to Sam, to ask him why he was doing that, but before she could open her mouth to speak; she felt Sam's lips crashing against her own.

Shocked, she didn't know what to do at first so she just stood there frozen. She knew what the right thing to do was, but instead, she felt herself giving in and returning the kiss as Sam's arms slipped around her waist. She reached up and held his face between her hands as she returned the kiss passionately, her heart pounding against her chest. This was something she never expected to happen.

Once she realized what she was really doing. On top of that, realizing that Derek, Mark, and Naomi were just a couple feet away, she dropped her hands and broke from the kiss. She looked him in the eyes as she backed away from him, over to the refrigerator. She opened it up and took out two water bottles. "I'm sorry Sam," she shook her head. "I can't do this." Addison left the kitchen and went straight for the bedroom.

As she walked in, she quickly closed the door behind her.

"Hey." Naomi's cheerful voice called out.

Addison looked up and forced a smile, walking over to the bed. She sat across from Naomi and handed her a water bottle before opening the Advil bottle, getting two for each of them.

Her best friend raised a brow. "What's wrong? Did any of the guys say anything to you?"

Handing the pills over to Naomi, she shook her head. "Umm no. Real bad hangover I guess." She said before popping the pills in her mouth and swallowing them dry.

Naomi watched her best friend, holding out her open water bottle. Addison took it and began to chug it down to keep from talking. Naomi took Addison's water bottle and opened it, sipping it slowly, waiting to see if Addison would say anything.

She wanted to say something, but Addison felt so guilty at the moment. Sam kissed her. Sam, the man that Naomi's been obsessing over just kissed her. Not only that, but she kissed him back.

"_Best friend of the year Addie," _she thought sarcastically. _"Best friend of the year."_


End file.
